At present, cap visors made by enterprises are integrally formed, resulting in the whole visor being either hard or soft. When the whole visor is hard, parts of the visor abut against the cap they are arranged on and tend to create resistance against the head of a person wearing the cap, making the person feel uncomfortable and even damaging the skin on the person's head in severe cases; when the whole visor is soft, the visor will not create resistance against the head of the person wearing the cap, but the front ends of the visor tend to droop due to gravity when the person wears the cap on their head. Therefore, soft visors are inconvenient for people since the droop of the visors tend to obstruct people's sight.